


The Assassin, Marine, and Sailor

by MeadowandForrest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Military, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowandForrest/pseuds/MeadowandForrest
Summary: A sailor and marine walk into a bar and meet assassin. they want her as a third in their relationship, a submissive, this just so happens to be the assassin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a piece of fan-fiction. Also this is solely written by Forrest, but Meadow and I will be writing others together at a later point in time. This will be updated randomly since Meadow and I are still in school and finals are coming up. I would appreciate comments containing constructive criticism and where you think the story should go, thank you.

A pair of soldiers had walked into the bar, and no, this isn’t the start to a bad joke. One was navy, and the other was a marine. I was watching the marine when the pair came over to where I was seated and sat down without permission. The marine introduced herself first.

“Hi, my name is Samantha, but you can call me Sammy.” She said smiling. Wait was she flirting with me? “And my name is Peragin, but people call me Falcon.” He smiled as well but looked a little more wary of me. There was good reason for this. I may only be 5’3, but I obviously am carrying a gun at my waist and a pair of knifes, one in my boot, the other strapped to my leg. After a moments pause, the Marine raises her eyebrow questioning if I was going to say anything. I sigh, and say, “My name is Sarin, but I am better known as Moordena.” I smirk but am rather surprised by my marine. Wait not my marine, the marine’s next comment.

“Damn, your parents must have hated you. Sarin, really? Although, Moordena isn’t much better.” I gape at her knowledge of my name but quickly compose myself. “Oh really, why is my name not much better?” The man, Peragin, starts chuckling. “Assassin, your name means assassin. We are linguists. Your parents named you after a poison gas and your nickname means killer, how is that any better?” He smirks at how disgruntled I am. M-the marine turns and gives him a death glare and my heart melts a little. “Ignore him. He’s just jealous.” Jealous, of what? I think. “Of what?” He glares at her, daring her to speak, but he is no where near as scary as Sammy. She laughs him off and starts speaking. “Of us of course. He thinks that you are cute yet is overprotective of me. You and I obviously like each other. He’s jealous of you because you can look after me better, even though I don’t need it.” She glares at him during this last part. “Then he’s jealous of me because I get to have you”

Now she’s definitely flirting with me. Falcon has been sulking since the initial jealousy comment. The funny thing is that when I raised my eyebrow in his direction to see weather what she said was true, he looked away with a bright red blush on his face. After this, the conversation is fairly normal until around midnight. It is at this point that Falcon decides that he is going back to his house to sleep.

Once he is gone, my marine turns to me. “You know I was serious earlier when I said we both liked you right?” This question had taken me by surprise because I honestly hadn’t thought much about it either way. In my moment of silence, she began talking again. “As you have probably figured out by now, Falcon and I are in a relationship.” I nod my head at this comment. “What you didn’t see though, is that we don’t work. Both of us are too controlling.” My mind begins trying to figure out what she is talking about, but I just don’t understand. Seeing my confusion, she continues. “What I mean by that is we want a third person and have decided that it should be you.”

My eyes go as wide as dinner plates as the realization of what she is asking makes sense. Sammy gets up and goes to the bar getting us a refill and allowing me to think. Why me? Is the first thing that passes through my mind. By this I mean that I do not present myself as the nondominant type, so how did they see that? I have to admit that the idea sounds compelling, it has been so long since I have been able to cede control to someone else. My nickname says it all, so the people I usually work with aren’t trustworthy enough.

By the time she gets back to the table, I have made up my mind. Hell, I had my mind made up when they had first walked in. The next word out of my mouth seals my fate, hopefully in a good way. “Yes” I had made the right choice because then Sammy was smiling. A moment later I was in shock when she pulled me up out of my seat and kissed me, hard. After that, she grabbed my hand, and we walked out of the bar.


	2. unexpected fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get back to the house and find that Sarin has gone down hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any idea for what should happen next? I am a little lost. Sorry that both chapters have been short, my muse has left me.

Pov: Peragin

When I got to the hotel, I started pacing. Thoughts such as what if she doesn’t like us? Or, what if we misjudged the situation? After 10 minutes of this, I came to the realization that this wasn’t helping, and so began to set up so that we would be prepared if our little assassin came walking through that door.

I know that we won’t end up doing much tonight, therefore I clear off the table, and go grab three glasses. I also run into my office and get a note book and pen. After I have all of this on the table, I go into the living room and turn the tv onto country music, then walk back into the dining room and sit down at the table to wait.

Half an hour later, I am beginning to freak out, thinking that there was a fight, or an accident, when I hear a car pull up and two slamming doors. I jump up and run to get the door. When I open it, my heart leaps in excitement when I see our little assassin.

Pov: Sammy

When we pull up, I am smirking because I know just how frazzled Falcon must be getting. “What are you so pleased about?” Moordena asks. “Well aside from the fact that you said yes, Peragin has to be freaking out badly and so our arrival will startle him.” She smiles at this response, and I melt. She is just gorgeous. Moor is so small with wide brown eyes, and midback length blond hair that is braided. “Oh.” She says giggling cutely.

When we get up to the door, I begin to laugh when it swings open immediately. “Hey Falcon, how’ve you been?” I say with a smirk. He throws me a halfhearted glare and leads us into the dining room. “What would you like to drink?” He asks, while bouncing on the balls of his feet and grinning like a loon. I look to our assassin, and she glances to me then says meekly, “water please Falcon” Then looks down again. I am starting to get worried about my little assassin. “Same,” I glance toward Moordena, then say “what’s wrong little one, nothing will happen to you, what happened to our social and sarcastic assassin?”

Her eyes became huge, and then her head fell. “I’m sorry ma’am I will try to be better, what can I do to make it up to you.” At this point, Falcon walked in. It was his turn for wide eyes when he heard her last sentence. “Ummm, what happened, I thought we weren’t doing that tonight?” I glance over then turn my attention back to Sarin. “I don’t know, after we got back, she just kind of fell. Shhh, shhh, it’s okay, you haven’t done anything wrong.”

Pov: Peragin

After hearing that, I jump into action, bringing Sarin her water. When I brought it to her lips, she began to drink. “What do you need darling?” I ask after she has finished. She just shakes her head unable to figure it out. I turn to Sammy and she shrugs not knowing what else to do either. “Alright, it’s getting late. Let’s go to bed and talk in the morning.” With that I led my girls to the bedroom and we got Sarin settled then laid down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio cant sleep and so begin to resolve what had happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this is just what is coming to me off the top of my head, so sorry if it isn't good  
> I seriously thought i was on vacation, then i start working on all sorts of projects, wtf?

POV: peragin  
I sigh once the girls are in bed, I hadn't wanted it to go this way. I had hoped that we could chat and drink, and maybe discuss what we were all looking for. Although, from Sarin's reaction, it looks like she might actually need this just for her own mental well being, if nothing else.  
POV: Sarin  
What the hell just happened?!?!?! I have never EVER fallen that fast before. to be honest that terrifies me. From how they acted when I did fall, I trust them, but still, they can do so much better than an assassin who didn't even go to high school. Falcon looks so frazzled, I know that it's rude to spy, but I can't help it, not only is it in my nature to do so, I have no idea how to help. Oh gods, what if it's my fault. I'm not sure I could handle that. Once more, I wonder what they could see in me, especially after that pathetic display in the kitchen. I startle when a hand grabs my waist and pulls me back, but relax when I realize that it's Sammy. "Seems like none of us can sleep tonight huh." she whispers into my ear. I nod minutely, but am not in the mood to talk, so I stay silent. After a moment Sammy must have taken my silence as a signal to proceed. "You know, what happened tonight just makes us want you more." My brows furrow at this. How? She must be able to read minds or something. "We want you more because what happened takes trust, and you need us. We love the amount of trust, and like being needed. You are a wonderful person who needs to be able to let go, and we want to be able to help you let go."  
POV: peragin  
When the girls began talking, I listened in. What Sammy said worried me, i know I am not the most observant person, but I don't know how I missed such low self-esteem. When she finished, I decided to join in. "You know Moor, Sammy is right, we want to take care of you and be able to help. You are such an amazing person, and I want to be able to prove that to you." Tears had come to her eyes near the end of my speech, so I hopped into bed and pulled both of MY girls into my arms. "It's okay, everything will be alright, just let it out." After a while, we all fell asleep.


End file.
